Oh You've got it, huh?
by DeuxMoulins
Summary: Oh Crap! It would seem the undead has taken over the world! Well don’t that beat all. Slash.
1. They're coming to get you, Barbara

Summary: Oh Crap! It would seem the undead has taken over the world! Well don't that beat all. Slash.

Disclaimer: ……noo….I don't own it… :sulks:

Before we start, some warnings for you: Slash (later), blood, guts, all that good stuff, language, pish whatever.

Rating: T… maybe M later. Maybe.

* * *

Kenny sat on his bed, happily flipping through a Penthouse magazine.

He grinned devilishly, oh yes he was gonna have some fun with this.

A flu virus was going around.

Less girls.

Less boys.

Made Kenny a very sad young man.

His hand went to the button of his jeans but he was interrupted by the door flinging open.

"Gllrrph…" Stuart stood, his body sagging slightly, leaning on the wall.

Oh great. Drunk again?

"Uhm… hi. Dad." Kenny smiled, unsure. This was different. He wasn't yelling or beating… he wasn't really doing… much.

"Mhhn…" Stuart moaned, stumbling forward.

Kenny stood. Something was… wrong.

His fathers arms stretched for him lazily and Kenny's blue eyes shot up in realization, "That's it! You look like a zombie from one of those horror films!" He said, oddly proud. But something in his fathers eyes scared him more than normal.

They were glazed, but not like they usually were… it just didn't seem… quite human…

"Uh.. Well I gotta go… to… Stan's" He was in almost a daze, his father grabbed his shoulder and he could've sworn he saw Stuart bare teeth and lean towards him, but in fear he pushed him backwards, hard.

He jogged out of the room.

Naturally running right back to get his beloved Penthouse.

Magazine clutched in his hand, he rushed to his beat up car and sped away to Stan's… or bumped along as fast as he could, whichever.

Kenny rang the bell to his friends house, waiting … for a moment but then turning back to see a girl figure limping about not to far off. She looked hurt.

"He-hey! …You alright, there?" He called across the street, to which she paid no attention and came closer… to give him a better sight.

Her jaw… seemed to be dislocated and bloody, part of her bottom lips was torn, revealing bloody teeth and gum. She wore a pink flowered shirt and tan pants, torn and crimson.

"Holy shit! Dude! Open the fuck up right now!" Kenny spazed, yelling to his friend, the door opened, revealing the raven haired boy, looking peeved and tired.

"Dude.. Its 2 am!" Stan complained.

"I know, but look" He pointed across the street to the girl, "Something's seriously wrong with her."

"Oh my god!" He whispered loudly, stepping forward, "Dude she needs a doctor."  
Kenny blinked… "No, my dad was doin' this too! Dude, they're zombies!"

Stan looked over his shoulder and snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Kenny. You've been watching too many scary movies."

Stan had walked down his drive way and halfway across the street to meet the injured girl.

"He-hello. Uhm… I'm going to call for an ambulance and-" The girl's pale hands reached out and grasped his shoulders, he grimaced at her lip… or her… not-lip. She snarled and lurched forward, scaring the hell out of him, a cry escaping his lips.

"Shit." Kenny looked around and grabbed a pot of flowers resting on Stan's porch, "Hold on!"

Stan was on his back, a piece of his leather jacket in the girl's mouth. She seemed to be eating it, with a dissatisfied face. She lunged at him again just as Kenny came, smashing the pot upon her head he grabbed Stan under his arms and pulled him up, looking down and the no motionless girl.

"Told you! Zombies." He said.

* * *

Kyle Broflovski glared daggers at the boy next to him. Not fair, not fair, not fair.

It was 2 AM in the morning for gods sake! He did not want to be withCartman, of all people. In this crappy bus station. In this crappy North Park, where buses apearently _never_ went to.

"God... this really sucks." Kyle groaned, plopping down oon a bench and crossing his arms, trying to get warm.

"Tell me about it Jew." Cartman said, glaring and looking ahead, where the hell was the bus?

They had unfourtunatly been paired up in a science prject, in which they needed needed to visit a museum to study ancient art afacts. It was miracle that Cartman had came with, although, like usual they had been at eachothers throats all day long.

The bus pulled up, "Thank God!" Cartman yelled, walking quickly to the bus, Kyle following close behind.

The door to the bus opened and an odd smell hit Cartman and Kyle, "Aw, man! It smells like ass in here!"

Kyle rolled his eyes but grimiced. It did smell... really bad too...

They both put some money in the plastic box by the driver and walked to the back.

There were five of them in all, Cartman, Kyle, the driver, a girl who was sleeping quietly against a window and an older man, his face in his hands. They sat in the same seat, a couple rows behind the man.

"Someone in here really needs to learn about deoderant." Cartman complained and Kyle elbowed him.

"They can hear you, dumbass!" He hissed quietly.

"I dont-" Cartman was cut off abruptly by a long moan and the girl's eyes opened, she looked back to the man and her jaw dropped. He stood slowly and Catrtman laughed as he swayed into the asile.

"Excuse me. Could you please sit, sir?" The driver asked.

He groaned in response.

"Are you- Holy Shit!" The drivers looked into the mirror and lost control of the bus, it spun slightly to a halt and the man in the aisle fell. The girl stood first, as well as everyone else.

"Did you see him!" She screeched to the driver, "He... he has n-no face!" And she threw up all over the dirty floor of the bus.

The man got back up and the girl screamed and left her seat to stand by the driver, who opened the door.

"Com'on, kid." She whispered to the girl, gesturing her to make her leave, "B-boys, break open a window, I-I don't whats wrong with him but you need to-to leave! ...So this is what the radio was talking about" She murmered, leaving behind the girl.

"What.. whats going on?" Kyle asked and the dead man turned, one eye hanging from a socket, the other missing comepltely. His face, scarred and bloody. Kyle gaged and Cartman was quiet for once.

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is the 2nd chapter! But I didn't like the first, now its chapter uno. I hope you guys liked it, it was fun writing. Anyway I don't know the pairings yet. So I'm totally open to ANY pairing ideas, Slash, Non-Slash, FemmeSlash, you name it : P Reviews mon petit nachos. 


	2. You've Got Red On You

Heehee. I've gotten different pairing ideas from people:

Stan/Kyle

Kenny/Kyle

Stan/Kenny or Kenny/Stan

Cartman/Kyle

Hmm… well there won't be romance in this chapter so I'm not worried about picking pairings quite yet. BUT I have decided all pairings will be chosen by the reader! That means you! You have control! … And I like reviews . … though I'm kinda confused as how I'm going to work this out… -' ooh well. I'll know the pairings by chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Rating: T

Warning: Slash (Male/Male relationships) but not yet, blood and guts, yucky stuff like that. And swearing…. Though I kinda doubt any SP fans are offended by cusses.

* * *

"Kenny!" 

"…What?"

"You killed her!"

"She was already dead, Stan."

"Oh my god! Your insane, dude. It was-" He stopped mid sentence, a low moan stopping him. He turned, a man only ten feet away, blood dripping from his head.

Two pairs of blue eyes widened Kenny grabbed Stan's arm and they both sprinted to the house.

* * *

Stan sat on his couch next to Kenny, the doors locked, the windows closed, not that they would be open on this cold Colorado night… 

"Do… you really think they're zombies?"

He heard a siren in the distance.

"Yeah dude, did you see her?" Kenny nodded.

Stan took a deep breath in, "Alright… so…"

Kenny reached over for the remote. "We can check the news if you want."

Stan looked at him as though he was insane, "Its like 2:30, Kenny! Who broadcasts news this early?"

"…When.. There's zombies they do." Kenny smiled pressing down the little red power button on the remote.

On screen was an infomercial, a skinny blonde was onscreen a white smile and straight teeth as she talked proudly about an acne cream.

Stan blinked, sitting back, maybe nothing was wrong, he was actually scared for a moment.

"Hold on! Hold on! Channel four has a news coverage." He pushed in 4.

On the screen was a young man, walking down the street. "Why, Meredith! I loved you so much!"

Stan laughed, "It's a crappy soap opera or something. Just turn it off."

Kenny shrugged, "Kay."

* * *

Kyle found it hard to tear his eyes from the gruesome man in front of him. 

"Mhhhnn…!" the man groaned walking towards them.

"Ca-Cartman! Break open the window!"

Cartman, uncharacteristically, obeyed, pushing against the window with his book bag.

"Its not breaking!" He told him, fear in his eyes, "Shit."

The man staggered closer, nearly cornering them in their seats and Cartman glared daggers, what the fuck? He wasn't gonna die by some freak with an eyes hanging from its socket!

He grabbed his backpack and shoved it forced it into the man's stomach.

"Get the hell away, Asshole!" He yelled, watching the dead man stumble back and land on the bus floor.

Kyle ran from the seat and down the aisle, Cartman right behind him, and exited the bus.

The two girls weren't in sight, no one was. They were stranded on the long road between South and North Park, the bus right

"Which way…?" Kyle asked softly, shaken a bit.

"That way, idiot. Did you loose your brains as well as a clean pair of pants on the bus?" He huffed, regaining all of his cruel brash self.

Kyle glared, "Shut up, the bus swerved when she stopped! It could be the other way." Kyle pointed out.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Its this way , Jew."

"No its not!"

_Pat Pat Pat_

They both turned their heads to see the zombie man tripping down the steps.

"Holy Crap!" Kyle yelled, both of them speeding off in the direction Cartman had advised.

Cartman would have smirked in pride but was too preoccupied with running as fast as he could. They finally stopped, looking back.

Good. No dead people.

Cartman's hand went to his knees and he breathed harshly, trying to catch his breath.

In the distance they could see a sign, "SOUTH PARK" printed in big black letters and under it in smaller print, 2 miles.

"…See… told you it… was.. this… way!" Cartman said through gasps for air.

Kyle sighed and kept walking, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Kenny was asleep, his head resting on Stan's shoulder as Stan flipped through channels. Nothing was on. But it _was _about 5:00am… 

He heard another siren.

12th one that night.

He sighed, he should get some sleep… but he couldn't. Kenny had to be wrong.. Zombies. That wasn't possible. He tried to assure himself this.

He switched the channel again, his eyes bulging and his jaw dropping slightly when a loud buzzing noise entered his ears.

"Please remain calm! And in your homes! You will be safe if you remain inside!" It was males voice, sterna and loud.

No way…

"The police are handling everything!"

Kenny…

"If you see someone seriously injured and walking very dazedly please stay away! We will give you more updates soon!"

Was right.

He listed symptoms of, "an infected person" and then the message started again with two long loud buzzes.

He stood, Kenny landed on the couch where Stan had been sitting. Still asleep. That was Kenny, who could sleep through a tsunami.

Stan walked to the windows drawing back a blind and peering out. He cold see a couple of them, tripping around.

Weapons.

He rushed around the house, grabbing anything he could find, fire poker, umbrella, broom, and pans and piled them all next to the couch… ready to attack, he fell into a light sleep, figuring he'd need rest, waking up at every little movement.

* * *

1 mile to go! 

Cartman groaned, annoyed, "This is taking forever!" He complained looking to Kyle who was staring ahead. A car was stalled alongside the road. "Oh thank God!" Cartman cried, running to the car.

"Cartman! That's someone's car, leave it alone." Kyle called to him.

"Shut up Jew. Do you really wanna walk another mile?" Cartman hopped in, "The keys are in it."

Kyle turned. "…Fat ass. Get out…" His head glanced to the k of the car… in the backseat was a dog, his face wet with drool, and his eyes glazed, his body was torn, partial organs hanging out, "Get out!" He yelled this time, running to the car. The engine revved. And the dog was pawing at the back of Cartman's seat.

Kyle tore off a pipe that was, ungracefully hanging from the back of the car and tore the backseat door open, grabbing the dog by the collar and tearing him from the car. The dog wobbled for Kyle, snarling deliriously.

And Kyle tightly closed his eyes and swung at it.

When he opened them back up the dog was laying on the pavement, unmoving and looking a bit like road kill. Kyle immediately looked away, grossed out.

"Your lucky you didn't break the car doing that." Cartman said.

"I saved your life doing that!" He argued.

Cartman rolled his eyes dramatically, "I knew he was there!" He lied.

Kyle sighed and went to the passenger side of the car, "Whatever you say Cartman…" He didn't feel like fighting, the car rolled along to the mountain town of South Park.

* * *

.… -.- 

I didn't like it. But the next chapter will be super good : ) promise! Just like homemade cookies!

Bien tot.


	3. Zombies, man They creep me out

I took forever. I'm sorry. I've been lazy and distracted.

OK! This is the info chapter! That's right! So its nice n' juicy, like a burger:

Ages:

The boys are in high school… junior year, because.. I said so. Which makes them… what 16-17ish?

Rating: T! For teen…!

….PAIRINGS: KennyxStan and CartmanxKyle dead serious.

Pairings were picked randomly from a bucket!

* * *

Across the South Park sign was a distinct smear of red that dripped down and off the bottom.

The city, by "5:02"AM on the little digital clock in the car, was in an eerie pre-apocalypse faze.

It was quiet, except the occasional siren and scream. A few bodies that should be dead were staggering around. But nothing too bad. Nothing The Eric Cartman couldn't take care of, or so he believed.

Kyle tried to work the radio but there was nothing but static, he switched it off.

"Where do.. we go?" He asked unsure.

Cartman pulled into his driveway.

"Hey! What the hell! At least drive me home." Kyle glared, Cartman looked over and shrugged carelessly taking the keys and dangling them in front of Kyle.

"Drive yourself home, I'm tired." Cartman complained, getting out and walking up to his front door. Kyle sat stupidly, muttering "Jackass" under his breath and exiting the car to get in on the driver's side.

He put the key in and turned. Nothing. He tried again…

_Great_

He groaned and got out and walked up to Cartman's door, he was not walking home.

He reached his hand and knocked… no answer.

He went for the doorbell, ringing it several times until the other opened the door, a frustrated look on his face.

"You broke the car." Kyle commented flatly.

"…" There was an awkward silence and then the painfully hard to say words of, "Come inside"

"it's the only way" He called, the taller shaking beside him.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. The nucleiof theirpower is within this building. It should kill off most of them."

"Are you ready?"

……"Stop! Please your making a horrible mistake!"

* * *

An explosion went off. Fire burst through dawn air. Screams and bloodshed.

This was the breaking point. This is where the chaos started.

Its also where Stan woke up fully, jumping to his feet at the loud sound, picking up a baseball bat from his pile of makeshift weapons and glancing outside through the blinds.

In the distance he saw thick grey smoke and flames licking at the air.

"Crap."

He heard a yawn from behind him and turned to face a sleepy looking Kenny, "Hey… zombies still there?" He questioned, stretching a bit.

"Uhm… Yeah." Stan replied, thinking over what to do, "Where do you think Kyle is?" His thoughts tracing to his best friend. Kenny shrugged, "Home?"

Stan pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed the redheads number. He sighed impatiently as it rang a few times.

"Hello! Your reached the-" He hung up.

"Maybe he's already at a shelter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. In all the zombie movies they're always told to go to some sort of shelter.. You know with guns and food…strippers maybe."

Stan gave him a quizzical look and rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm sure they've got tons of strippers.."

There was a slight pause and Stan spoke up again, "You think they're really setting up shelters?"

Kenny looked outside, noticing the increase in the undead. "Maybe."

* * *

Cartman and Kyle had been chased out by.. A cat.

It would seem that the animals of the undead enjoyed their company.

But it was one scary son of a bitch. And had been followed by a dead woman who had presumably broken through a window or something.

Not that it was better outside.

"Ok… where do we go?" Carttman asked, looking around feeling very jumpy.

"Stan's.. it's a block away." He said.

"Great…" Cartman said unenthusiastically.

The two ran off, playing the ever so fun game of dodge the zombie.

The doorbell rang, and Stan hung up from a long distance phone call with his mom, holding the bat tightly but then figuring zombies wouldn't bother ringing the doorbell.

He opened it, revealing two frantic looking boys.

"Kyle! Cartman!" He exclaimed, holding the door open for them, "You guys.. Ok?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah.. What's going on out there? The streets are filling with these people. Its like its from a horror film or something…" Kyle told Stan, as though he didn't already know.

"Ok.. Well.. Lets just stay calm.. It can't be that bad, right?" Stan smiled, glancing nervously at Kenny.

And to completely prove him wrong the glass on the window smashed through, showering the four in little sharp crystals. A body half way through the glass and a few others trying to get in, arms stretched lazily for them, moaning deep in their thoughts.

"Shit… that's Tweek." Kenny mumbled, looking to the figure half way though the window.

It was hard to tell it was him… he looked deformed and mangled. Kenny was surprised he knew it was the coffee loving boy. "Your right…" Kyle nodded, frozen, not wanting to hit his own classmate.

Cartman quietly picked up the fire poker.

"Ok… What if we use the back door?" Stan suggested, already heading that way. The three followed, entering the kitchen only to find a group of zombies pressing against the glass.

"Dude, we have no choice." Kenny told them, taking a rolling pin from the counter.

Stan held the door knob, his fingers on the lock, "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Kay.." He unlocked the door and opened the door, all four backing up in expectation of the dead. The two crowding the door stumbled in.

Kenny, took on one, apparently fairly comfortable with crushing a person's head with a rolling pin.

The second one Cartman took care of, stabbing it in the forehead, "Aw, sick, dude." He complained, pulling the blood covered poker from the collapsed woman, Stan grimaced, exiting the house and holding the bat defensively.

"Okay…" He said partially to himself, hitting a dead man down, while in thought, "Okay… we could go to… the school." He said, the three crowded together as they walked.

"School?" Cartman pushed a decaying girl away from him.

Stan nodded, leading them into the garage to his car, and taking out his keys, "Lots of rooms, and walls. Places to hide."

The boys hurriedly got into the car, Kenny and Kyle, Stan and Cartman, Stan clicked his garage remote, the door opening with loud noises and letting zombies flood in.

"Sounds good." Kyle nodded his eyes fixed on the many glazed eyes watching him out side the window, "Just hurry up lets go!"

The black corvette reversed with speed and raced off in the direction of South Park High.

* * *

The school seemed dark, creepy for some reason, despite the sun, which was now up and shining.

The lights were off. A couple cars parked in the teacher parking lot, the closest lot to the schools doors. Luckily the door were unlocked, for some reason or another, and the boys walked inside, everything taken over by dark halls.

"Creepy." Kenny commented, the door closing, blocking out nearly all light.

And softly a voice drifted down the halls, a gentle, chilling hum.

* * *

Hooray! this is where the real fun starts.

I remember now why I should've put my original Chapter one up. : P

It explained allot more of where Stan's parents and Cartman's mom are. And Shelly. As for Kyle's parents, they're still around, as well as Ike. You'll see. Sorry, shoulda put up Chapter One.

Till next time!


End file.
